When You Learn To Sing
by Laura Elizabeth
Summary: It pains Merlin to see Morgana struggle with her visions. With his help, she could learn to take command of her dreams. But is Merlin willing to risk exposure to help Morgana after she's lost his trust? And if he helps her, what will it cost him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So This is a re-working of this story. Not much has changed at all, so don't worry if you don't quite feel like re-reading everything. I understand completely. For those of you who want the short version, skip to the bottom of this chapter!

For those of you who are new readers, hello! This story has been in the works since 2009, and I'm finally getting back to it. I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it!

Constructive and well thought out reviews are greatly appreciated. I will do my best to reply to all reviewers individually and to read at least a sample of your work and provide my own review. =)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

_She was running. The forestry swirled around her in unnatural greens and browns as she ran head first into the trees, the chill of morning biting at her face with an intensity she was not familiar with. She had never ran like this before. She had never had a reason to run. But here she was, lungs burning, feet aching, legs screaming as she forced herself to keep moving. There was terror in every gasp she took as she continued to look forward. He was still in front of her, not saying anything for he to was concentrating on not collapsing. They had been running for what seemed like ages. She never imagined this would happen, but it was. She wasn't even sure how she had become involved. Everything seemed unclear at this moment. It was all blurred together with the forestry and damp ground beneath her feet._

_She could feel her legs wobble under her and she slowed her pace ever so slightly. He didn't notice. He was inching further from her by the second. She could no longer reach for his hand. She wasn't matching his strides as she once had. Instead she let panic take over. Her knees buckled, and she went head first to the ground. She instantly threw her hands in front of her to brace the fall and landed on all fours. The sting of fresh wounds began to creep into her palms._

_"Morgana!" He had turned to see her fall. He began to turn back, he would never think to leave her behind. She called back to him between shallow breaths._

_"Don't! Keep moving. They won't kill me, they're after you!" While inwardly she knew it was a lie, she hoped that it was enough to keep him moving. It wasn't._

_"I won't leave you." He met her, just as out of breath as she was, and offered a hand to lift her to her feet._

_"I'll only slow you down." But her words were no good to him now. In an instant there was a sharp concentrated wind that cut the normal air. A flash of red and gold skimmed past Morgana's vision and a scream followed. It had happened too fast. She almost didn't comprehend what she was seeing before her. He laid in front of her, where he had been standing offering her his hand only seconds ago. There was blood, more blood than she would have thought possible seeping from his chest. His eyes were open but there was no life behind them. She had no time to process what happened as rough voices came in from behind her. She was seized by two men. She screamed, kicked, tried everything she could think of. But it was no good. Her last spark of hope flickered out as she saw Merlin's hand fall limply to his side. She took one last breath before a searing pain exploded in her abdomen. She shrieked and everything went red._

Her eyes bolted open and she sat straight up in bed. No screams escaped her mouth. This was not the kind of fear that left you screaming. No, this was the nightmare that gripped you so tightly that when you awoke there was no screaming. Just shock and utter terror. Morgana had had nightmares, almost every night she was plagued with horrible dreams, but never had they been this vivid. Her heart stammered to a nervous rhythm in her chest as she wiped perspiration from her brow, but where her hand had been still felt damp. Uneasiness knotted itself in her stomach as she turned her hands over to see her palms, scratched and bloodied. She looked down at her sheets, where only moments ago she had been jarred awake, clinging to them like a lifeline. There were two bloody hand prints soiling the once immaculate, white linen. She forced herself to withhold a scream, threw her legs over the side of the bed, and left the room.

_Calm down Morgana,_ she told herself as she exited her room in a haste that was be deemed inappropriate for a lady. She broke out into a run in the hallway and turned down another corridor, finding the staircase and taking to it, nearly losing her footing.

There was no need to knock at this hour. It was indecent of her, and most certainly unladylike for her to enter someone's home at two in the morning, but she threw all of those concerns away. She pulled the door open, very nearly collapsing in the doorway but being caught by something very human rather than meeting the floor.

Merlin grabbed her by the shoulders and steadied her. Morgana hadn't realized how dizzy she felt. The state that she appeared before him in shocked him for a moment but he regained composure long enough to speak.

"What's happened?" Without warning his hand flew to her forehead. She suddenly realized how horrific she must've looked, stumbling into their chambers in the middle of the night in her nightgown, face smeared with blood. She tried so very hard to find a coherent thought, wanted to voice desperately what she had saw. But she couldn't answer. Sobs were forcing their way out of her mouth and she found herself gasping for air. She was moved to a chair and there was a faint shuffle followed by another voice.

"My goodness child, what's the matter?"

She tried very hard to find the words that were cluttering the back of her mind, but failed to say anything. "I-I-I had a-"

"Look at this! You're bleeding. Morgana, what's wrong?" Gaius turned her hands upwards to examine them better. Morgana eyed her bloody palms and then looked back to Gaius. Suddenly everything became clearer and she finally found her voice.

"I had a nightmare." She shuddered slightly and a hand was placed on her forehead.

"You're burning up. I'm afraid you might be coming down with something my dear. Keep an eye on her while I get something to bandage her hands up with will you?"

Merlin nodded as Gaius went to the broom closet hoping to find a salve and bandages.

Merlin took this opportunity to look Morgana over. He fought momentarily over wiping the blood from her face and wondered if she'd find it inappropriate. His inner Gaius said it was all in the name of medicine, and he dabbed a cloth in warm water and slowly began to clean her face. When she didn't fight him, he decided to speak.

"Morgana, what happened?"

She could not meet his eyes.

"How did you fall?"

This grabbed her attention. She did not lift her head but spoke in a hushed voice she did not want Gaius to hear. "I did not fall."

He almost laughed then. "Then how did you get the scratches on your palms Morgana?"

"Don't think me stupid Merlin. I didn't fall on my way here. If I had fallen my knees would be dirty. One who braces a fall with their hands almost always lands on their knees." Her voice trailed and she sniffled.

Merlin couldn't help but direct his gaze downward. Her knees were in fact, unscathed. "So how did your palms get bloodied?"

She took a deep breath and continued to stare at the floor. "I fell in my nightmare Merlin."

He looked at her for a moment with curiosity dancing about his eyes. It pained him to know of Morgana's abilities. He was unable to ask her about them or confide in her secrets of his own powers for fear of persecution. In truth, she fascinated him to no end. But now as she sat before him worn thin and broken, he couldn't help but be afraid. Afraid of what this power was doing to her, but also, afraid of what she herself was capable of. He couldn't push the memories of Morgana's plot to kill Uther out of his mind just yet.

"What happened in the dream?"

At this, she started crying again. "Oh Merlin, it was so terrible, there was so much blood, and it felt so real. It was so bad. I don't want to see it again. I don't want to. Please, please, help me."

She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Never before had Merlin seen her so weak, so exposed before him. He felt the need to excuse himself from the room. There had to be something that prohibited a lowly commoner like him from seeing someone like Morgana in distress. He wanted so much to comfort her, wanted so much to reveal his true self that he almost did in that very moment. But he restrained himself and very cautiously lifted Morgana's chin so that they were eye level. In the dim candle light the hollow spaces under her eyes made her look ghostly.

"Morgana." This time he whispered in a firm voice. "I can't help you unless you tell me what you saw."

She looked him straight in the eyes. There was a terrible sense of desperation in them, longing, sadness, and something else. Something dark that Merlin couldn't name, but starting into Morgana's eyes made him a little unhinged.

She exhaled slowly never leaving his gaze. There was a long silence between them.

"Tell me."

"I saw-" She looked away from him for a moment.

"Morgana-"

When she returned her eyes to his, they were fresh with tears.

"Merlin, I saw your death."

**A/N: Things that have changed so far:**

-Morgana's dream (not by much, but a certain blonde is involved now) and her reaction to it.

So not so many changes so far, but as the story progresses it will change quite a bit. This has evolved into a two part story, with the second part outlined (I am not an outliner- EVER. But this story demanded it of me, and I had to appease the ff gods!)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! I didn't think this story would start off as well as it has! I owe that to everyone who's reviewed! Thank you so, so much. This chapter, along with some yummy cookies are for you all! I hope everyne has had a fantastic weekend!

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, all of those glorious rights go to the BBC. I do however own my adorable Merlin Bear from Build-A-Bear :D

"My death?" He stared at her for a long time, his jaw slack and eyes distant, as if he was processing what Morgana had just said to him. The look of him would have been entertaining had it not been for the grim news looming over them both. Never before did he look more shocked or innocent than now.

"Well." His brows came together in a look of bewilderment and curiosity. "I suppose I should ask how I die."

Suddenly the overwhelming urge to not discuss anything with Merlin overtook her. Explaining this to him could only cause more trouble.

"Merlin really, you don't need to humor me. I should be getting back to the castle. I'm sorry to have woke you like this." She moved to stand but Merlin was faster. She found herself forced back down into the chair by two rather strong hands on either of her shoulders. His appearance had been a little deceiving, she realized.

"I'm not humoring you Morgana. You came here because you were shaken. I will not pretend you weren't just in hysterics a few minutes ago."

At this she looked defeated. "It seemed real. Usually, I don't see my dreams this clearly. I also feel like more of an overseer in my dreams, but this one was different. I was involved. We were running through a forest. I'm not sure what we were running from, but whatever it was, it was really evil. I've never run like that before. It was as if our lives depended upon it"

She stared down at the long grazes on her hands while Merlin waited silently for her to continue. "I fell and told you to keep going. But you wouldn't leave me. Just when you'd tried to help me up you were shot."

"Shot?" His eyes had widened considerably.

"Yes. But it was odd. I think the arrow was enchanted. I've never seen anything like it. When it was fired there were these gold and red lights-" she paused searching for a way to tell Merlin how her dream ended.

"And?" Merlin urged her on. It truth, it was because he didn't want her to see the fear in his eyes at the mentioning of magic.

"There was more blood than I would have thought possible."

He knelt down in front of her to see her face clearly. She was almost crying again.

"Morgana, where did the arrow hit?"

She looked up at him and took his hand in her own. She would have smiled at the stark contrast between the pair of them but instead she remained grim. "It hit you here." She placed his hand over his own heart. "It happened so fast. You started bleeding and there were people coming to us from behind. I tried to help you, but two men in all black seized me. You made this terrible noise-"

She choked this time and a fresh batch of tears rolled down her cheeks. "And then-then you just stopped moving. It just-it happened too fast." She shook her head as if trying to forget the dream. But it had buried itself into her mind and no matter what she did it was still as fresh in her memory as it had been almost an hour ago.

Merlin swallowed. He didn't really want to hear anymore, but he couldn't help but asking. "Is that all you saw?"

"Yes." This answer came without hesitation. What good what it do for her to recount her own demise? They could only deal with one problem at a time. They sat very still in an uncomfortable silence. Morgana's face was still visibly pale in the candlelight.

"Aha! You'd think I'd went on an expedition of sorts looking for those bandages!" He took in both of their solemn expressions and frowned. "All right, what's going on?" Neither of them spoke. Gaius began to get a little frustrated.

"Must I remind you that I give you shelter and keep you out of trouble-" he jabbed a finger at Merlin. "And I'm treating your wounds." He directed his gaze to Morgana. Morgana then began to tell him in the same manner she told Merlin the details of her nightmare.

"That is very curious Morgana. So these men you saw, do you remember anything else about them?"

She stared down at her now bandaged palms, the irritation and sleep depravity was taking its toll. "Gaius I remember everything as if it took place in real life. That is all I saw, nothing more." When Gaius looked a little disappointed Morgana immediately regretted what she had said to him.

"Gaius, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you that way."

He smiled then. "My child, it is more than all right. You've had a terrible night and I'm sure you're exhausted. She nodded wordlessly. "I shall make you a sleeping draft strong enough for ten men." He chided her as he touched the top of her head affectionately.

Gaius then turned his attention upon Merlin. "Merlin, will you see to it that Morgana gets back to the castle safely once the draft is made?"

"Of course."

"No." They both turned to face Morgana who was now on her feet. "I can't go back in there. By the time Gaius is finished it will be close to morning, the castle will be waking. If they saw me entering the castle in this state, I would surely fall prey to Uther's scrutiny."

Gaius considered that for a moment with a heavy sigh. Things were never as simple as he'd like them to be, especially with the two of them. It was always magic and mayhem with Merlin and impending doom with Morgana. He was actually somewhat relieved that Morgana had thought this out. She, unlike Merlin, seemed to be careful with her actions.

"I suppose we could lie." The two of them looked at him curiously. If they had been paying more attention, they would have noticed a slight twinkle in the old man's eye.

"Lie?" Merlin raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes Merlin, that would be the art of slanting one's truths." Morgana had to smirk at Gaius's sarcastic remark.

"I meant that if we lie couldn't we end up in even more trouble?"

"Not if all parties involved keep their mouths closed."

They all glanced at each other in a silent agreement.

Gaius began to speak again. "Merlin, I want you to go to Gwen, have her get Morgana a change of clothing. Morgana can clean up here. You will tend to Arthur as you normally do. Once Morgana is settled I will find Uther and inform him that she has taken ill and came to me in a feverish state in fear that she might infect the others in the castle."

"That should work," Merlin said as he rubbed the back of his neck in contemplation. This whole thing was making him more uneasy by the minute.

"It will, but there will be absolutely no mention of nightmares. Not to Gwen, not to Arthur, and especially not to Uther."

"I don't want to lie to Gwen, Gaius. She knows about my nightmares. If I lied to her, I would be wronging one of the people I care the most for."

His mouth formed a thin line that over the course of a few seconds melted into a warm smile. "I suppose that would be all right. After all, I'm sure when Merlin shows up at her door wanting her help she'll demand to know what's going on."

Merlin started for the door. "If we're going to do this, we need to start now. The sun will be coming up soon." He opened the door and stepped out into the approaching dawn, his silhouette fading as he walked towards Gwen's house. The night was still cool, and it clung to the trees, ground, and rooftops as if it was protesting being pried from the Earth. Merlin took in a deep breath and expelled it into the air, watching it escape his mouth in a white cloud. Once he came to Gwen's house he stood outside it shuffling his weight from foot to foot in hesitation. This whole ordeal was still making him uncomfortable. Finally he knocked.

There was commotion inside, followed by the soft unlatching of the door. Gwen poked her head out, the remnants of sleep were still apparent on her face. At the sight of Merlin her eyes opened wider and she closed the door ever so slightly as if she was trying to hide her indecent nightwear from him. Now he could only see her face and the darkness of the inside of her house encompassing her.

"Merlin? What are you doing here? It's to late."

He looked down at his feet still hesitant.

"Merlin, did you come to tell me something, or are you just going to stand there?"

When he didn't reply she opened the door all the way and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Have you suddenly gone mute?" She gave him a sleepy smile. When he again didn't reply, her face turned serious. "Merlin, is something wrong?"

He took a deep breath. "It's about Morgana. It's crucial that no one finds out about this Gwen. I need your help."

A/N: Hopefully you all liked this chapter, even if it was a bit of a filler. I'm just trying to build up the story. Chapter 3 will be full of interesting things. I'm already plotting it out in my head! Also, I hope you all are picking up on the subtle romantic foreshadowing ;) There will be much more to come, and maybe some hints at other pairings as well. (Even the unconventional kind -wink wink-) And plan on this story being over 15 chapters, I tend to write a lot! If you see any problems or have any suggestions about my writing or my story please let me know! As always reviews are appreciated! Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been busting my arse in college (5 exams last week yikes!) But all is well! Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed so far! It took me a few hours to bring myself to type this, but it's finally here (but not without the help of a handful of Frooties and my play list!) Also, I hope everyone who's been able to see Season 2 so far has enjoyed it! Anywho, enjoy chapter 3, reviews are appreciated and come with warm gooey Merlin Muffins! :D

Oh! I also have a play list in the works for those of you who want an enhanced reading experience ;) If you're interested in it, I'll post it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the BBC's Merlin or any of it's characters. **

Gwen's expression was panicked. "What's going on Merlin? Is Morgana all right?"

Merlin couldn't help but feel sorry for Gwen. She must have assumed the worst had happened. He felt terrible for scaring her that way, but he needed her cooperation. "Gwen, I really need you come with me. It's important." He reached out to grab her hand and she pulled it away from him with a threatening look.

"Merlin, you will tell me what's going on or else I won't help you." Even though Gwen was being authoritative, her eyes were betraying her. Deep down, she was truly concerned and she couldn't mask it. She straightened her spine and continued a little more rationally. "And I'd like to be decent before I go traipsing across Camelot." She blushed a little as she said this and Merlin couldn't help but direct his gaze downward to Gwen's nightclothes.

"Oh right. You should change." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and waited patiently as she changed clothes. When she emerged from the house, she looked even more worried than she had before.

"You will tell me what's going on now won't you?"

They took off back towards Gaius's house and Merlin explained to her what had happened.

"Morgana had another nightmare." He watched Gwen's face fall. He knew how much she hated to see the Lady Morgana in pain.

"Is this something to do with her nightmares having an odd tendency to come true?" Gwen eyed him skeptically.

"I think so." He had to say something to her without exposing himself. He took a deep breath and hoped his lie would be enough. "Gaius seems to think that Morgana may be gifted with the sight."

"It's hard not to notice the accuracy in her dreams. I've felt so bad watching her suffer through her nightmares alone. She must be terrified." There was a very sad expression on Gwen's face now. It was one of deep regret, and Merlin knew it wasn't just for Morgana. After all, it was magic that condemned Gwen's father to death. Gwen wrung her hands a few times as if searching for words. "Maybe it's better if she not know. She won't be at risk of Uther's punishment if she doesn't know. You know she's not one to keep her head down."

"I know that Gwen. But she's in just as much danger if she's unaware. She came to Gaius tonight in hysterics. She said she saw my death. My death, Gwen."

Gwen stopped in her tracks. "Do you think it could really happen?"

"I don't know, but it's not something I want to test. That's why I need your help. No one can know about this."

She looked to the ground. "I don't know Merlin. I don't want to suffer my father's fate."

"Gwen." He put his hands on either of her shoulders and gave her a little shake. "I won't let anything happen. I promise. What happened to your father was terrible, and he was undeserving. But that's what happens when magic gets out of hand. Morgana needs help. She's alone." He pulled her into a slightly awkward hug then, and Gwen wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thanks. You always know what to say."

He grinned then. It was the warm boyish grin that Gwen hadn't seen in a while. It was nice to have it back. "Aren't I usually the one to say that about you?"

They were quiet for a while. As they approached Gaius's door Gwen broke the silence. "Do you think it can be changed? Her dreams, I mean."

"How so?" He was playing dumb now. It was better than exposure.

"Well I remember Morgana telling me about Sophia, and then last week about the Questing Beast. Arthur is still alive and well. Her dreams haven't been completely accurate. Maybe nothing will happen that puts you in danger."

Merlin almost laughed then. If only Gwen knew the truth. Merlin had always been the one to right all of Arthur's wrongs. He had been the one to prevent Morgana's dreams from coming true. But who would save him?

"You mustn't tell anyone about this Gwen."

"Of course not Merlin. I know what Uther would do if he found out Morgana possessed some kind of magic. But what's keeping him from thinking this already? Morgana's been having nightmares for years."

"Gaius tells Uther that they're just nightmares. And he believes it. Or at least he doesn't let on that he suspects otherwise. Though I imagine that if he gets wind of Morgana's latest episode he might have his doubts."

"I promise you I will not speak a word of this to anyone."

"Thank you Gwen."

"Does Morgana understand what's happening to her?"

"I think deep down she does. But she seems scared, and Gaius isn't quite sure how to explain things."

"I think most of all she probably wants someone to relate to. I can't imagine carrying that kind of burden. It must get heavy, having a secret like that. Just being herself could have her put to death. It must be terrible."

Merlin just stared at the door handle. "Yes, I suppose it would be."

She gave a nervous laugh. She was beginning to feel uneasy. "Listen to me, I'm so glum. We should really get inside."

Deep down, Merlin wondered if Gwen knew more than she was letting on to. They opened the door and stood in the entryway, neither of them making a move to advance into the house.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to make yourselves useful?"

They both jumped at the sound of Gaius's voice. They stood around the table, heads bent low. It was comical, for they truly looked like thieves plotting their next pillage. Gaius dictated to them.

"Gwen, you will go with Merlin to the castle and fetch Morgana a change of clothes. Merlin, you will tend to Arthur as usual." Merlin's face fell and Gaius smiled. "Leave the rest to me."

Just then Morgana emerged from Merlin's room. She walked slowly, a grim expression on her face. She looked sickly, tired, and worst of all frightened. Her hands and feet had been cleaned up, but she still wore the tattered dress she had arrived in. She didn't speak, but instead stood in front of Gwen looking like she was going to cry. Gwen wrapped her arms around her immediately and pulled her into a tight hug, but it didn't quell the uneasiness she felt when she first entered the house.

"I'm so sorry milady," she whispered, "I promise we're going to help you. It will be all right in the end." Morgana inhaled deeply as she pulled away and nodded her head weakly. Gwen gave a small smile and brushed hair from Morgana's face. "We need you back to your old self. Who else is going to tell Uther how to run the kingdom?" Morgana gave a small laugh and a sad smile.

Gaius cleared his throat before interrupting them. "I will go speak with Uther when you return with Morgana's clothes. If he doesn't heed my warning and happens to come storming in here, please look ill Morgana. We need to make this believable if we are to have any success." He looked at Gwen and Merlin, who were still standing wordlessly in front of him. "Well, there are things to be done, off with the both of you!" They left before he could say anything else. Once they were out of earshot Morgana spoke.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"What do you mean?" Gaius did his best to look confused.

"I mean, why are you treating me this way? Anyone else would say that these are just dreams. Uther would probably deem me insane and have me taken away. Do you believe my dreams actually have merit?"

He hadn't wanted to answer this question yet, but Morgana's never wavering tenacity had made that impossible. "I believe so. Morgana, I have been tending to you too long to not have noticed the eerie resemblance you dreams bare to real life. I believe there is magic in you."

"Magic." She had said it aloud for only the second time. The first came after Merlin had helped her to get the Druid boy, Mordred out of Camelot. It was the first time that Morgana had realized there was something more to her nightmares and it had scared her. She didn't want to say it aloud for fear of execution. She had been witness to too many deaths because of Uther's ignorance to magic. She did not want to be next.

"The proper term would be seer. I believe you possess the power to see the future Morgana, and I'm sure you wouldn't fight me on that assumption."

"No."

Gaius took both of her bandaged hands in his own and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Morgana, we will figure this out. We're going to help you."

"But what can they do for me Gaius? I'm only putting them in danger. I should never have come here."

"Nonsense! Morgana, you underestimate Gwen and Merlin. Gwen is a strong young woman who would do anything to ensure your safety and happiness, she is quite capable to taking care of herself. And Merlin, he can do a lot more for you than you think. Give him a chance and he just might surprise you."

"But it was his death that I saw."

"Then why not give him a chance to prevent it? You have to accept help sometimes Morgana, you can't always wear a suit of armor." With that Gaius turned his back to her. "You should really be resting."

"Yes. I know." She turned and headed back towards Merlin's room. "Gaius?"

"Yes?" He turned back to face her. The expression on her face knocked all of the air from his lungs. It was as if he was peering into the future himself. He had never seen another human being look so frightening. It was as if Morgana's eyes that scared him. She looked so incredibly hopeless.

"I hope that it isn't too late."

She turned then, and closed the door behind her.

* * *

They were walking at a brisk pace, Gwen almost running to keep up with Merlin's long strides. "Merlin, what exactly was Morgana's dream about?"

"She said we were running through the woods. I don't know why, and she seemed to not know either. All she said was that we were running from something. And then she fell and I stopped to help her." He stopped walking to look at Gwen. "The bandages you saw on her palms are from her dream. She insists she didn't fall when she was running to Gaius's."

A look of terror crossed Gwen's face. "I wasn't aware that her dreams could affect her physically." That thought scared her.

"Neither was Gaius. According to him it's really odd. And worrisome."

"How did she say that you died?"

"An arrow to the heart. She said I was trying to save her. When she fell I went back to help her."

"That's quite heroic," she mused as the entrance to the castle came into view. She knew it was inappropriate to say, but couldn't help thinking that the situation needed to be lightened. Merlin gave her a smirk.

"I still don't understand. I mean, if this is really to happen, if I am really to die, what does it all mean? What's going to happen? Where? When?" The perplexities he felt were displayed all over his face.

"The two of you are very similar. I never put it together before, but I see it now."

He tried to keep a relaxed expression even though his insides were jittery. "What do you mean?"

"Oh." She chuckled. "I just meant that you're both so cryptic sometimes. Her dreams are always confusing. Kind of like you." Her face reddened. "Well, I- um, I just meant that sometimes I don't understand you. And you always run off with no explanation."

"No I don't." It was out of his mouth before he could consider saying it. _Oh great Merlin, how much more of a fool can you be, _he thought as he looked at Gwen's raised eyebrows.

"It's ok, you know. I've gotten used to it. I just meant that sometimes you seem a little cryptic yourself. Nothing wrong with that. Everyone has their secrets Merlin."

"Do you?" That was another statement he hadn't thought out. He gave himself a good mental kick as he felt his ears growing warm.

"Well-uh, we better get on with things then," Gwen said as they entered the castle. She laughed nervously as they went their separate ways.

The castle was fairly dark save for the flicker of candles casting ominous shadows about the walls. There was little movement. Merlin knew the kitchens were busy preparing breakfast, but no one was roaming the halls yet. He made his way towards Arthur's quarters to resume his duties as manservant. When he entered the room he was surprised to see Arthur already awake and dressed.

"Merlin." Arthur was finishing up the laces on his shirt. "Are my eyes deceiving me?"

"What do you mean sire?"

"Are you not only here on time, but actually here early this morning?"

"Um, yes sire?"

Arthur looked at him incredulously. "What have you done with Merlin, my slob of a manservant who is always late?"

Merlin couldn't help but smile. "I suppose I'm turning over a new leaf."

Arthur scoffed and moved to put his boots on. "Really Merlin, what are you doing here this early?"

_Oh no Merlin! Think, come up with something good. _He wracked his brain for anything that would work. Suddenly, something good came to mind. "I thought you might want to go on a hunt this morning. The deer should be moving, there is a heavy fog, and the weather is fairly cool."

Arthur considered this for a moment. "That actually sounds like a good idea Merlin. Have you hit your head?"

"Not that I am aware of sire."

"Well, did you finish what I asked you to do yesterday?"

Merlin very nearly bashed his head against the wall. _I knew there was something I forgot! _"No sire, I can't say that I did."

"Well then you will stay behind and finish what you started. And get my clothes washed as well. Oh, and prepare my horse."

"Yes sire."

Arthur sighed and walked over to Merlin. "Is it really that much to ask? I mean, what else is it that you do all day? Really Merlin, you needn't be so lazy." Merlin couldn't help but resent Arthur for saying that. After all, Merlin only spent every waking moment of his spare time saving Arthur's skin. Arthur gave Merlin a whack on the back of the head in a somewhat rather affectionate manner before putting his other boot on. "Just do what I've asked of you."

"Yes sire."

"That's all. You can go. See to it that I have at least three other men accompanying me on this trip, and provisions that are sufficient for it."

Merlin nodded and gave an awkward bow before exiting the room. He couldn't help but laugh as he headed towards the stables. That task had been easy enough. And Arthur thought Merlin was the idiot.

Gwen however, was having a more difficult time.

She had been stopped twice already, once by Millicent, a kitchen maid, and once by Laurel, a new maid who had been given most of the grunt work. She was stuck stitching clothes until the early hours of the morning, when her fingers were red and stiff. Both women had been wondering where she had been. Gwen usually found her way to the kitchen at a fairly early hour and ate with the rest of the maids. She had to brush Millicent off by saying that the Lady Morgana had asked her to do something important for her. When she tried to pry Gwen kept walking. She stood in the empty corridor looking rather confused about what had just happened. Laurel however, was not one to give up.

"I heard Millicent ask you about where you've been."

"So she did."

"I know you're lying. I can see it in your eyes. You've got something going on Gwen! Why are you keeping it from us?"

"I don't know what you're getting at."

"It's about a man isn't it? Oh, do tell me you've found someone!" She gasped suddenly. "It's Arthur's manservant isn't it? What's his name? Morton?"

"Merlin. And well-" She leaned is so that they were in whisper range. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Oh of course!" Gwen knew this was a lie. Laurel was the biggest gossip there was. It would be perfect. No one would even think twice to wonder why Gwen was preoccupied.

"It is Merlin. But you mustn't tell anyone."

"Never, my lips are tightly sealed! I will not tell a soul!"

"Thank you Laurel." She smiled warmly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to tend to Lady Morgana."

"Sure you do." Gwen could hear Laurel's giggling drift all the way down the corridor as she headed towards Morgana's chambers.

Getting the dress was easy enough. She pulled a beautiful green dress from Morgana's wardrobe and eyed it longingly. Sure, she enjoyed being Morgana's maid, but she had always wondered what it would be like to have the finer things in life. It was a pity she would never know. She let the soft fabric slip between her fingers with such elegance that it made her smile. She might not ever get to have beautiful things, but it didn't mean she shouldn't be happy for Morgana. She deserved to be happy more than anyone else Gwen knew. She folded the dress over her arm and exited the castle, thankful that the guards never paid her any mind. For once, Gwen was thankful to go unnoticed.

She hurried back to Gaius's, unsure of what awaited her. She would never openly admit it, but magic scared her. In fact, it terrified her. What made matters worse, was that there was a knot growing in the pit of her stomach. It was one tangled with morals and laws. She knew this was wrong, but she cared far too much for Morgana to watch her deteriorate. Even so, Gwen couldn't help but be afraid, not only of the magic, but of Morgana as well.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it. This chapter is actually around 6,000 words, but seeing as that's waaaay too long, I've cut it in half. Chapter 4 should be up in a few days, a week at most. And look! No cliff hanger! Do you like that or not? As always, thanks so much for reading, and please review!


End file.
